A New Flame Within
by BloomixFairy0607
Summary: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB! What happens when Bloom loses control of the Dragon Flame? Will she run from those she love to protect them or willingly let Dark Bloom control her? It's up to her friends and her sister to save Bloom from the awaiting dangers. R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer- I do not own Winx club!

"We should wake Bloom," Stella whispered to the rest of the winx.

"She would want to fight!" Layla agreed.

" The trix are after her, not us! They will do anything to get Bloom. Which is why we must must make a shield around her, one she can't escape nor can anyone, except those with part of the dragon flame, enter." Tecna whispered to them.

" I have to agree with Tecna. I say we make the shield and leave her in her room. Bloom is the only one of us without her bloomix. And we all know Icy will try to get Bloom alone."Musa whispered back.  
" Last time Bloom had to face the trix alone, while we were at Lymphia Collage, she barely stood a chance. If we hadn't sent the other witches back to cloud tower, the trix could of hurt Bloom!" Flora whispered softly, " but whatever we do we should do it now! Bloom is going to wake up soon!"  
"Okay winx, power shield convergence!" Tecna tells the winx.  
"Digital surroundings!"  
"Walls of invisible ivy!"  
"Plasma wall!"  
"Sun beam cage!"  
"Harmonic boundary!"  
A dim glow fills the air around Bloom, and then the balcony doors open and an icy cold breeze blows through Bloom's Room.  
" Hi winx." Icy's voice was cold and sharp. 3 shadowy figures stood on the balcony. "Oh look Bloom is still sleeping. How naughty are you girls? Casting a spell on Bloom while she's asleep without telling her."  
"The trix!" The winx gasped. "What are you doing here!"  
" Well you know, the usual. " Darcy replied, laughing.  
"Except this time, we're taking Bloom!" Stormy agreed, an evil grin spread over her face.  
" Winx! We must finish the spell!" Tecna remembered. " Focus on Bloom!" The dim glow surrounding Bloom had disappeared.  
"Too late, Winx!" Icy's wicked laugh filled the air. "Bloom is ours! And soon her dragon will be too!" Blooms body started to float.  
" Winx transform! Bloomix!" Stella shouted.  
(Winx transform into bloomix fairies)  
"Sun flames!" Stella sends an attack at the trix! Poof! The trix disappear with Bloom!  
" We have to warn Ms. Faragonda!" Flora cried.  
" And someone needs to alert Daphne!" Cried Musa.  
" Musa, Tecna and I will go to Daphne. Flora and Stella, you two should go alert Ms. Faragonda! Let's try to stay calm!" Said Layla.  
" Alright! We're on it!" Said Stella,"See you soon!"  
"Daphne! Wake up!" Musa shouted.  
"BLOOM! Where is Bloom? I sense she is in danger!" Cried Daphne.  
"We tried to stop them but the trix got Bloom! We woke up to defend the school, but left Bloom asleep since she doesn't have Bloomix yet! Then next thing we know the Trix swoop down and poof! They disappeared, taking Bloom with them!" Tecna, Layla and Musa all say at the same time.  
"We have to save Bloom! " Daphne cries. Daphne runs out onto the balcony; " I want my sister back trix! And Im going to get her!" She screams.  
-––-

**Bloom's POV**

" Where am I?" Bloom questions her surroundings. An evil laugh fills the cold air, and almost immediately Bloom recognizes the presence."The trix!"  
"Yes welcome Bloom,"Icy laughed, "What do you think of the place?"  
So i took a moment to examen my surroundings, and i seemed to be in a cave.  
" Because of you Bloom we're reduced to living in this!" Yelled Stormy, " And now your going to pay for it!"  
With a snap of Darcy's fingers my world went black again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Daphne's POV**

I cried until my face started hurting. "Bloom's friends were trying to comfort me and help me gain the strength to get back on my feet, but all I am doing is crying," I thought to myself. " I need to get up and fight! Or at least I could try to contact Bloom like I use to! And I think the winx can help me make contact." I smiled at myself for finally gaining the strength I needed.  
"Flora!" I called Flora, knowing she could help me.  
"Daphne are you okay?" she asked, running in the room. I could tell she missed Bloom too, but yet understood that my grief was stronger.  
" No, my sister is missing! But I have managed to come up with an idea!" I replied, my voice growing more hopeful with every word. Once I said I had an idea, Flora's facial expression went from grieving to hopeful, just like mine. " Flora, can you get the Winx? We might have to ask for permission."  
I watched as Flora just wiggled her finger, using magic to open the I saw Stella, Musa, Layla and Tecna all fell down on top of each other where the door was. The funny sight of them all falling only made me laugh.

**Bloom's POV**

When I woke up I realized that I was tied to a chair. I could feel powerful dark magic surrounding me in every direction. The flow of dark magic was so intense that it knocked me out again. But as my world slowly began to fade to black I heard several voices, and i recognized all of them.

** I know it is short, but please R&R! I will try to post chapter 3 tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bloom's POV**

Once I woke I realized my surroundings. I was in a forest not too far from the city of Magix. "Where am I?" I asked myself. The last thing I can remember was dark energy consuming me. Those voices, I remember now! I heard the Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, The Ancestral Witches, The 3 remaining Wizards of the Black Circle and Tritanus all laughing at me.

"Give the girl a prize, she knows all of her enemies, except one." Icy's cold voice rang in my ears. I turned around to see the Trix and…

And Diaspro just hovering above the ground a few feet from where I stood.

"Yes Bloom, I'm siding with the Trix now!" Diaspro yelled down to me. "You ruined my life! Now I'll ruin yours!" She laughed at the sight of me lying on the ground with fear and no energy to fight. Darcy stood behind me casting a spell to paralyze me, while Icy froze me.

Even though I was frozen solid and paralyzed I could hear and see everything.

"Let's beat it! She won't be getting out of there anytime soon." Stormy laughed as they left, leaving me frozen and powerless, in the middle of a forest.

"Oh, Winx. Please save me soon." I thought.

**Stella's POV**

"So, Daphne what your saying is that we should try to communicate through an energy signal with Bloom?" Ms. F confirmed. "I think that is a wonderful idea! But, let's do another quick scan on Magix real fast. Knowing the Trix, Bloom could be right outside of the Alfea Collage."

"We're on it !"I tell her. " Winx Bloomix!"

(Winx transform)

"Flaming Sun! Find Bloom! Find the Great Dragon's Flame!" I shout as I send a large shinning sun into the air. " Hey Winx! My sun is picking up a signal!"

"It's coming from the opening in the woods near Magix!" Flora tells us.

We followed the sun ball till we found our fiery friend frozen in ice. " Let's get Bloom back to Alfea!"

**Sorry for the confusion! When I posted chapter 3, I accidentally only posted half! R&R! :) I promise! Chapter 4 is on it's way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Flora's Pov**

" Ms. Ofiela, is Bloom going to be alright?" It's been 3 days, and she still hasn't woke up! Daphne and Sky refused to leave her side. The Winx, Daphne, Sky, Ms. F and I all blamed our selves for this. I was starting to worry, what if Bloom never wakes up!

" Flora, I'm sorry, but its too soon to know for sure." She told me, even her voice shook though.

** Normal POV (No specific POV)**

A terrifying scream filled the cold winter night. Waking up all of Alfea and Redfountain. Black, thick smoke filled the air, endangering all in its path.

"Flora! What's going on in there?" Musa yelled to Flora who was stuck in the dark smoke, that filled the room she and Bloom shared.

" I don't know! I can't see!" Flora shouted back.

"Bloom is the source of this smoke! We have to stop her!" Layla yelled.

Suddenly, the black smoke cleared, leaving behind only 1 thing. Dark Bloom.

** Dark Bloom's POV**

My evil laugh filled the cold air. " Did you miss me, Winx?" I said with disgust. " Why don't we take this outside? There is way too many flowers and other pink things in this room for my liking!" I flew out to the courtyard where the lights were off and the night sky's darkness could surround me.

" We have to stop her! Dark Bloom is 2% more powerful than our normal Bloom! And our Bloom was at 100% full power already! Not to mention she also has Sirenix!" I heard Tecna tell the pathetic Winx Club Fairies.

"Never going to happen Winx!" I screamed!

" Bloom, calm down." Ms. Faragonda's voice warned. I could hear her, but I couldn't see the headmistress.

" Where are you! Show yourself, or watch your school crumble!" I laughed. The wind howled along with my maniacal laugh.

Almost instantly after I stopped laughing, all the lights came on. Below me I saw every fairy, pixie and all of the specialists. And they were preparing an attack. " This is hardly a fair fight!" I screamed. Then I laughed as I said, " Give me your best shot." I taunted.

" Mind if we join the party?" The winx asked Ms. F as they flew around me forming a circle.

"Dark Dragon of sirenix!" I tried to attack them, but my dark magic bounced off of them and hit me as positive magic."WHAT! YOU SHOULD ALL BE NOTHING BUT A PILE OF PIXIE DUST!" I growled at them.

Suddenly every other fairy surrounded me, almost as if forming a sphere. Before I could move, I was trapped in a cage of magic. Then positive magic was way more intense than the dark magic, so intense it transformed me back into normal me and transformed me into a Bloomix fairy, as it slowly started to flow through me.

My world went black, once more after I felt myself fall and land in Sky's loving arms and seeing his worried face.

**Icy's POV**

" GRRR! THOSE STUPID WINX WILL PAY FOR RUINING OUR PLANS AGAIN!" My aggressive sister yelled, as she throw a chair at the door, watching it shatter.

" Shut up Stormy." I warned her, but just kept on rambling on. " I SAID SHUT UP!" I screamed in her ear. I laughed as my sister fell to the ground. " I have a back-up plan. Now go get the others, it's time we attack alfea." I ordered her in the nicest possible way for a witch to be.

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm super sorry it took so long to upload. It's just I write during the day, when I get the chance, but it takes forever to type. I will write again soon.**

**=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chpt.5**

**Daphne's POV**

" Is Bloom going to be alright, Ms. Faragonda?" I asked. My sister was thankfully still sleeping. She had just attacked her school and peers, as dark Bloom! There was no trace of any spells being cast on her though, so we don't know why.

" Unfortunately I can't say for sure. For now it's best we just keep an eye on her while she is awake. Until Bloom awakens, we need to let her rest. I am really sorry, Daphne." Even Ms. F was worried, no one could conceal their fear. Bloom contains the Dragon Flame! If something happens to her we all could die or just disappear as if we never existed. The worst part is Bloom can't control her powers anymore. The Winx had to literally drag Sky and I from her side.

" Oh my! I just realized that I have classes to teach!" I tell myself as I run down the hall to my class.

**Bloom's POV**

As I awoke, memories of the Dark Bloom attacking Alfea streamed across my mind. Tears starting flowing down my face like a waterfall.

" I... I can't believe I attacked my own school!" I cried. " As long as I'm here, no one is safe. I have to leave, soon."

"I'm so sorry, Winx. I'm going to miss all of you, but this is for the best." I cried. Red, fiery things started glowing near my chest and pain ran through my body. It was so intense, I fell to my knees and screamed. I felt as if my power was weakened, and like I was being attacked from my soul.

Then it hit me. "_Dark Bloom, all along she has been inside me, weakening me. What if when I gave the Winx parts of the dragon, I gave them the darkness within it?" _I thought.

Once it stopped my powers felt normal again. I stumbled at first as I stood up. " The sooner I leave the better life will be for everyone."

I ran over to Ms. Ofiela's desk. " Now where's that pen and paper?" I asked myself. I checked in the desk drawer, there I found the pen and paper.

I wrote:

_Dear friends,_

_I'm sorry to do this, but I'm becoming a threat to everyone. I can't believe I attacked my own school. The only thing I can do now to keep everyone safe is warn you of the one's we're facing and leave._

_We're up against ALL of the enemies we've ever had. The trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, the Ansestrals, the Wizards of the Black Circle, Tritanus and Diaspro. They're all working together to get to me! So, I've run away. Please don't come after me. By the time you read this, I will be gone._

_I will show myself when the time comes, but until then please stay away from me. I'm hiding, if you can find me, so can the darkness._

___Also, I warn you now of the danger of the flames within you, Winx._

_I'm sorry,_

_Bloom_

" Dimensional worlds, open a portal to Earth!" I yelled, in the softest tone possible.

As I started walking towards the portal, I heard my sister and sky talking as they came towards my room.

" We should check on her, see if she has awakened yet." Daphne told Sky.

" But what if she hasn't? I don't know if I could live without Bloom!" Sky replied, with a worried voice.

"I don't know if I could either, but we can't think negative." Daphne told him.

I have to get out of here, I thought. Tears burning my face, as they fell to the floor. Then I ran into the portal, hoping to be able to hide on Earth for a long time.

**AN: Well that's it for now! But just to make it clear, once Bloom went into the portal, she landed on Earth and closed the portal. Until I write again,**

**Peace, love and...**

**SNOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chpt. 6**

**Bloom's POV**

" Ive missed Earth so much! " I thought to myself as I stepped out of portal and onto the soft grass of the park near my Earth parent's house. I could hear birds singing and familiar voices on the other side of the bush I was on. A girl and a dog looked over the bush and smiled at me.

"Hey, Roxy." I smiled at my friend, but then I reminded myself why I came here. "Ok, so I can't stay here long. I knew that when I came. I just had to get away from the Winx, from Alfea, from fear." I thought to myself.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Roxy asked me, obviously aware of my sudden change of attitude. " Why are you here alone? Usually you come to Earth with the Winx. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Everything is fine, I'm just here to say some goodbyes." I told her in my calmest voice.

"GOODBYES? BLOOM, WHERE IN THE UNIVERSE ARE YOU GOING? MUCH LESS, WHERE ARE YOU GOING ALONE? AND DONT THINK ABOUT TRYING TO TRICK ME! IF YOU DONT TELL ME WHATS GOING ON THIS INSTANT IM CALLING STELLA!" Roxy was now freaking out, not that I blame her. If Roxy was in my place I'd probably do the same.

"Please! You can't tell them where I am!" I begged.

"DO THEY NOT EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! YOU BETTER START TALKING, OR YOUR GONNA BE TALKING TO A GROUP OF ANGRY FAIRIES AND SPECIALISTS!" Alright, now Roxy was screaming. I can't afford to tell her what's going on. She will only want to help, and in the end, just get hurt.

"Roxy, I will tell you on 3 conditions." I waited until she calmed down, and finally nodded to continue." One, you only tell Winx where I am once I've left Earth. Two, if others come looking for me, no matter how scary they look, tell them where I am. Three, you stay as far away from me as possible."

"NO!" She yelled at me. I knew she wouldn't like that, but someone has to tell them. Anyone, except me.

"Roxy, everything will be fine. I promise, in 1 month I will return to Earth and fill you in on EVERYTHING that happened." Roxy is my only hope. I need a place to stay for the night. Just one night, then I can head off for the lake.

"Fine, but I won't like it." She agreed. After that I ran off to Mike and Vanessa's house, where I knew i would always be welcome.

**Later that night, in my dreams...**

A horrid scream followed by haunting laughter, chased me as i ran. It was so dark that I couldn't see where I was going. Suddenly I came to a stop. Pitch black surrounded me, consumed me, until a single spot light shined down on me. The light then spread, erasing the darkness and left me standing before body of water. I stood on an area of green grass, which was covered with beautiful flowers. The air was warm, but not hot. The water was calm and reflected the sun's light.

This beautiful scenery didn't last long, however, a recognizable figure flew out of the water. The grass was now burnt, flowers were replaced with flames and the water became lava.

"Bloom. I've been waiting for you." Dark Bloom stepped towards me, and no matter how much I wanted to scream or run, I just couldn't. "I'm now free! Once you wake up, I will no longer be part of you!" She laughed at my fearful face. "I will give you one year. Once that one year is up, I will find you and the final battle will begin. Every month I will tell the Trix where you are! Before they attack, however, I will tell you where to go next!" Alright, now she was enjoying this too much. My anger was obviously showing, because I could see an evil grin spread across her wicked face. "The first planet I'm sending you to is Pyros. This will be your first stop and your last. If you don't do as I say," she paused for effect, "I will attack each of 'our' friends. Trust me when I say, the best thing for everyone to do is forget you, and stay out of my way." After she was done speaking she dissapeared, leaving me alone, surrounded by flames.

**4am in the morning**

I awakened to the sound of laughter, the laughter of Dark Bloom. Once I was awake, I wanted to cry or scream, but I knew nothing would help. I'm leaving, I thought, and I'm leaving now! I can't just leave. Mike and Vanessa will worry! As realized this I leaped out of bed and towards my phone.

_ Bloom to Roxy - 4:32_

_Sorry, but I had to go. I'm leaving Earth in 5 mins. I'm not supposed to tell anyone where I'm going. I can't say exactly where I'm going. All I can do is give you hints. _

_Where I'm going is where I was, when I achieved a transformation, alone. The power wasn't complete, but it was important._

_Now please, don't follow me!_

As I finished the text, I told my parents goodbye, and left once again.

**Daphne's POV**

"BLOOM IS GONE!" I screamed, so loud that the window shattered.

" WHAT!" Sky yelled, his voice was pure fear.

" All I could find was this!" I gave him the thin, white envelope that I had found on the bed.

5 seconds later, Sky and I were running down the halls. We have to find her, I thought. My sister could be in danger, and right now she is too weak to fight. What if she gets attacked? What if... No I can't afford to think like that. Bloom is strong.

**Narrator's POV**

Within 2 minutes flat the Winx, the specialists, and Daphne were all in Ms. Faragonda's office, reading Bloom's letter. Tears rained down onto the carpet, when they read the part where she had told them to let her be alone.

**No POV**

"So, what do we do now?" Flora asked breaking the silence.

"Well, I know Bloom told us to stay away from her, but I believe you need to find her. She is scared, and could hurt someone, including herself. In the past, when she was scared where did she go?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"EARTH!" Stella answered!

"Great! I'll give Roxy a call!" Musa told everyone, as she pulled out her phone.

Everyone stared at Musa as she dialed Roxy's number.

" Hey, Roxy. We need your help." Musa told her in a worried voice.

"I thought you would never call!" Roxy whispered.

"Roxy, whats going on? Have you seen Bloom?"

" Yes! So don't waste any time on Earth!"

**_Hey everyone! This is BloomixFairy0607! Sorry I couldn't post sooner. I've had problems with writing! Anyways I'm back! The next chapter is on it's way! Also just to let you know the next chapter will be short. Until I write again, hope you enjoy!_**


End file.
